Eddy finds love
by Panda77
Summary: my very first story! got the idea from my friend Rich4270, so please read my story!
1. fixed chapter

(Kevin bullies Eddy)

RICH4270: Hey, don't do that. That's not nice.

KEVIN: But he's a dork!

RICH4270: Nobody's a dork, Kevin.

(I come)

ME:YOU BETTER STOP BULLYING EDDY KEVIN, OR ELSE I WILL KICK YOU INTO NEXT WEEK."

KEVIN:*runs away screaming*

EDDY:Thank you- Um, whats your name?

ME:Taylor.

EDDY: (reffering to Rich4270) And you?

RICH4270: Rich4270

(Eddy shakes Rich4270's hand)

EDDY: Nice to meet you, Rich4270.

RICH4270:(whispering into Eddy's ear, pointing at me) This girl likes you.

EDDY: (squealing) Really?

(Then Eddy hugs me.)

RICH4270: Wow, they look so happy together.

DOUBLE D: Agreed.

ED: My baby sister, Sarah, never hugs me like that.

EDDY: (talking to me) I wanna marry you when grow up!

(Rich4270, Double D and Ed stand there, speechless)

ME: OK! I have no problem with that!


	2. Chapter 2

(Kevin bullies Eddy again.)

ME: Alright, you asked for it!

(I litterally kick Kevin into next week.)

KEVIN: (flying into next week) Noooooooooo!

(Eddy reconizes me.)

EDDY: Hey, you're that girl from last time you save me...

(Everything goes quiet, then Eddy starts hugging me again.)

(I kiss Eddy on the cheek)

(Eddy pleasently surprised by the kiss on the cheek.)

DOUBLE D: Aw, Eddy has a true love!

ED: Lovey dovey ovey goo!

RICH4270: Looks like her crush has a crush on her, too!

DOUBLE D: Agreed.

(Tommorow...)

EDDY:(to rich4270) I want to buy that girl a present.

RICH4270: I know what to get her!

(Rich4270 and Eddy go to a Panda farm, not so far from the cul-de-sac.)

(Rich4270 grabs a piece of bamboo and lure the Panda into the cul-de-sac.  
Eddy tapes a note, and it says:

Dear Taylor:

Thank you for the kiss

- Eddy

(Then Rich4270 holds the peice of bamboo in the air.)

RICH4270: Want the bamboo?

(The panda nods its head)

RICH4270:(throwing the bamboo) Then go get it!

(The panda bear jumps real high while trying to fetch the bamboo.  
The bamboo falls through the window of my house in the cul-de-sac, and so does the panda bear. I was sleeping, and I woke up.)

OK, so basically me and rich4270 are making this and he is a GREAT help with the ideas, so rich4270, if you are reading this I say THANK YOU! And remember to REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

(The Kids *except the Eds* are singing "Friends are There to Help You". After that, Jimmy came up to me,)

JIMMY: Look, Taylor, it's friendship day!

ME: Aw, that's cute, Jimmy.

(I give him a hug.)

(Then Eddy approached me.)

EDDY: Did you get my panda?

ME: I sure did!

(Then I hug Eddy.)

(Then Rich4270 came up to me.)

RICH4270: I helped him with the panda.

ME: You did? High-five!

(Me and Rich4270 high-fived!)

(Then Double D approached me, crying.)

ME: What's wrong, Double D?

DOUBLE D: Kevin pulled off my sock hat.

ME: HE DID?

(I walk over to Kevin, who was laughing, and I slapped him!)

ME: What the heck is wrong with you?

KEVIN:...

ME: You just revealed what's under Double D's hat! To everyone!

KEVIN:...

(I slapped Kevin again, harder this time, making him fall down.)

(I hug Double D, comforting him)

ME: It's OK, Double D. It'll be alright.

(Rich4270 comes to comfort Double D, too!)

RICH4270: Yeah, it will be OK, Double D. Everyone will just...forget about it.

(Double D feels better, so he smiles.)

EDDY: Yeah, it'll be OK, Double D.

KEVIN: (getting up, talking to Double D) Wow, I'm sorry, dude! I didn't know it would be that embarrassing!

THANK YOU RICH4270 FOR THIS IDEA! REVIEW! Please? *puppy dog eyes*


	4. Chapter 4

DOUBLE D: Thank you, Taylor.

ME: (hugging Double D) You're welcome.

EDDY:(comes to you) Thank you, for; y'know...comforting Double D and all. You, too, Rich4270!

RICH4270: You're welcome.

ME: Thanks Eddy!

(I hug give Eddy a kiss on the cheek. Eddy's eyes turn into hearts and he faints.)

(I run over to Eddy and rush to his side)

ME: EDDY! Are you OK?

EDDY:...

KEVIN: He's so loved up he's temporarly dead!  
(whispering to self) Man, Taylor is pretty! Why can't I have her instead of Nazz?

(Nazz heard what Kevin said. She started beating him up!)

ME: Um, Nazz?  
Why are you beating up Kevin?

(No answer. I turn all of my attention back to Eddy. I kiss him on the cheek again and he gets up, alive.)

ME: Eddy, why did you pass out after I hugged and kissed you?

EDDY: I fell in love with you.

ME: Aww, Im in love with you too.

(I kiss Eddy on the lips)

(Eddy is shocked by the kiss for a few seconds)

EDDY: That smells good.

ME; What, my spit?

(Eddy nods. Then kisses me on the lips.)

(Me and Eddy start kissing each other.)

(Rich4270 and the other kids' jaws drop!)

KEVIN: i'm going to next week. C'mon Nazz!

(Kevin and Nazz run to next week.)

DOUBLE D: Eddy, you like the smell of her spit?

(Me and Eddy stop kissing)

EDDY: (replying to Double D) She smells like raspberries!

(Me and Eddy go back to kissing.)

ED: Taylor and Eddy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

ME: (in my head) I'M SO HAPPY!

(Then Lee comes...*dramatic music*: DUN-DUN-DA!)

LEE: (to me) You get your lips off of my man!

ME: First of all, does he try to run away from you when you kiss him? Yes. Does he run away when he's kissing me? Nope. So how 'bout you take your hair and get out of the culdesac?

(Lee gets angry and tries to get me, but Rich4270 comes up in front of me.)

RICH4270: If you are gonna hurt my friend, you'll have to go through me!

(Lee punches Rich4270 in the face, and he fall down, shedding tears.)

(I punch Lee in the face.)

ME: GET OUT OF THE CUL-DE-SAC NOW!

LEE:...

ME: NOOOOOWWWWWW!

(Lee runs away, screaming. Then I run up to Rich4270.)

ME: Rich4270! Rich4270! Are you OK?

(Rich4270 trys to get up, but couldn't. There was a little bruise on his face. Tears rolled out of his eyes. He starts to cry.)

ME: Oh don't cry, If she comes back I'll do more then punch her in the face.

(Rich4270 nods.)

RICH4270: Thanks, Taylor.

(We see Lee's parents pulling her ear, dragging her to the Kankers' RV.)

ME: (in head) HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Lee's in trouble! Lee's in trouble!  
(outside of head) hahaha...

(Rich4270 gets up, not crying anymore, feeling better.  
Then Nazz comes back from next week, stomping angrily through the cul-de-sac.)

NAZZ: Stupid Kevin! Telling me Taylor's prettier!

(Then Nazz comes in front of Rich4270.)

NAZZ: (flirting) Hey, Rich4270! Wanna be my boyfriend?

RICH4270: (not knowing what to say) Uhhhhhhh...

ME: (in head) Man, is she desprate!  
(coming in front of Rich4270, out loud) Um, no. He doesn't.

(Nazz tries to kiss Rich4270, but he runs away.)

RICH4270: (running) Sorry Nazz, but I'm to young to date!

ME: (in head) Man she just got turned down.  
(out loud) ...

(Rich4270 comes back)

(Nazz tries again to kiss Rich4270, but I block her from doing so.)

ME: (pushing Nazz away) Back off! He has no interest in dating you!

(Then Nazz goes to Double D.)

NAZZ: Hey, Double D, wanna be my boyfriend?

DOUBLE D: ..

NAZZ: Well?

DOUBLE D: Sure,,,Nazz.

(Eddy starts laughing!)

ME: (in head) Double D has Nazz as his girlfriend now? OK!  
(out loud)...

ME: Eddy! Why are you laughing at Double D having a girlfriend?  
We're boyfriend and girlfriend!

EDDY: cause i never thought he would get a girlfriend

ME: Well he did, so just stop laughing ok?

EDDY: Ok.

I THANK RICH4270 FOR THIS IDEA, SO, THANK YOU. Anyway, REVIEW. ^-^


End file.
